The purpose of this proposal is to seek funds for the purchase of a triple quadruple mass spectrometry system with multiplex HPLC interface. This instrument will expand mass spectrometry capabilities within the Northeastern Ohio region, advancing research programs within the Cleveland Clinic Foundation (CCF) and its partner institution, Case Western Reserve University (CWRU). Major users all have NIH-funded research grants, including new Program Project and SCCOR programs, which have projects that are currently conducted using mass spectrometry. Because of full utilization of available instrumentation in the region, many investigators now have to schedule time months in advance to obtain access to this technology. As detailed in the application, supported projects primarily include biomarker discovery and clinical/translational studies. The requested mass spectrometer provides the high through-put capabilities that will assure timely access to this type of instrumentation, while not sacrificing versatility, sensitivity and specificity required for these projects. This analytical activity will be conducted within our existing Mass Spectrometry Core, which provides support to investigators at both CCF and CWRU by performing structural elucidation studies, biomarker quantification, protein sequencing/identification, and related services. Mass spectrometry is increasingly being used as an analytical tool by CCF and CWRU investigators, with demand greatly outpacing availability, resulting in significant delays in access, and hampered productivity. The acquisition of the requested mass spectrometer is essential to alleviate the backlog of samples waiting to be analyzed. CCF has committed substantial resources to the development of mass spectrometry in the region, including custom renovation of laboratory space for Mass Spectrometry Core, personnel to oversee its operation, and a fiscal plan to insure its operation and maintenance for the long-term.